Armageddon: Vengeance of the Destroyer Part III
by schawnyboi
Summary: After many battles and much sacrifice Xena rules an Empire. Now the toughest battle lies ahead, winning the heart of Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

Armageddon: Vengeance of the Destroyer

Part III

By Schawnyboi

 **Prologue**

It was as if all the world had shifted and everything in it had aligned.

In all her life, she'd never felt such a tide of emotion.

This, Gabrielle reflected, was what it felt like to be in Xena's arms.

 **Chapter 1**

The Forum had stilled. The great crowd given holiday to watch the procession of Empress into Rome, had now moved to other diversions.

Within the Temple of Mars, it was silent, apart from the hissing of the oil lamps.

Xena had bid Gabrielle to come to her, and the slave had found herself running, desperately wanting to be surrounded by those open arms.

The Empress was so staggeringly tall in comparison to her diminutive height that the bronze cuirass Xena wore was at the level of Gabrielle's head. No matter… she was happy to be held, so happy that tears of joy streamed down cheeks.

It was as if what had been long lost was found again.

Such an odd feeling. She and Xena had met but once, and then for only a fleeting moment.

"I tried to come to you, on the boat, I… at Piraeus…I…" the words came out in a rushed flow of verbiage punctuated by sobs. The walls had tumbled down and a rush of pent up emotion was released. "I tried to get over the rail and jump into the water…"

Xena remained silent.

"I…I don't even know how to swim." A small self-effacing laugh broke through the tears. "But…Iolaus…he held me back, told me you are evil…but you don't, I mean you didn't seem evil, least not when we first met, what I mean to say is—"

"Gabrielle…"

A shiver went through the slave at the way the Empress pronounced her name; Xena accentuating every syllable in a velvety tone.

"…It's okay."

Craning her head back, Gabrielle looked up, green eyes meeting the bluest of blue she'd ever seen.

The terrifying realization she had breached the rules of propriety caused the spell to dissipate.

She abruptly pulled away.

The Empress… was overwhelming.

Gabrielle fainted.

Xena rose up, looking gently down upon the little feather light woman held within her arms.

Siri playfully slapped Sebastian's hands away, continuing make small adjustments to the Roman armor he wore.

He happily endured her fussing over him.

Love does that to a man.

"Better, I should think." Siri announced while making sure the black cape he wore draped down his small frame just right.

Rising up to her full towering height she looked down, appraising him. On her lips, the slightest of smiles. Very few would have perceived that she was pleased. Amazons were a rough, tough, and very stoic bunch to those unfamiliar with their principles. Having been around them for a fair amount of time now, Sevastain could better decipher the minute cues indicating temperament.

Briefly, for Siri and Siri alone, he broke self-discipline and chanced a smile.

Behind the Amazon Siri, the last of Xena's most favored Governors processed out to the grand box overlooking the arena. Counted among their number were Mercer, Menticles, and Talmadeus. Sevastian understood that Meleager, had dared refuse the post of Governor of Italia. Xena, in her wisdom, had appointed him to the position of chief architect of the Greek Empire

Added into this mix processing past were several newly appointed Amazonian Commanders. The Majority would command units in the soon to be formed Amazon Corps but one, Solari would command one of Xena's regular Army Groups.

An Amazon, commanding a male Army Group.

Several, to include Talmadeus, and Mercer had raised objections to him about such an appointment. Sevastian had easily quashed such protests. It was a tough proposition to argue against the promotion of an Amazon when the Empire had been created by, and was ruled by, a woman.

Vidalus, the peculiar fellow who Xena had appointed Mayor Domo of her Palace in Corinth, was in his element. Under his inconspicuous direction, the impromptu show was moving without a hitch.

The Amazons in the Antechamber moved to brace at attention.

Siri knelt.

"Rise Amazon." commanded Ephiny.

Always one to follow decorum, Sevastian bowed low before he spoke. "Queen of all Amazons, a pleasure." Straitening, he dipped his head paying respect to Eponin as Queen's Consort.

Here around me" Ephiny's hands rose up indicating the structure surrounding them, "is an arena solely devoted to death. "I have been witness to much barbarism in the world of men, but this is far and away worse than anything I've yet seen.

"Roman decadence knows no bounds." Sevastian agreed, "I do believe even Epicurus would be overwhelmed by it all."

"Not decadence, Lord Commander of the Greek Empire, depravity." Eponin replied. "Here, within this stone monstrosity the beauty of combat has been reduced to its most sordid form. A drug used to mollify Roman rabble."

"I would not presume to debate you." It was not his place to engage in a dispute with the Amazonian Queen.

"Wise." Responded Eponin.

That remark nearly caused Sevastian to frown, learned stoicism kept him from it.

"Will you view the order of the course this day my Queen?" Siri asked hopefully.

"No."

"I pray you do."

"Siri. I will not view wanton slaughter."

"Necessary." Sevastian stated matter-of-fact.

"Does the end justify the means, Lord Commander?" Ephiny quirked her head to one side as she looked down at the man.

"It does."

"An extreme way to rid oneself of an enemy, surely a more restrained way to end the lives of greybeards could have been found?"

He had not wished to engage in debate. It now was impossible to avoid. Ephiny had called into question a command of the Empress. Xena ordered these Senators be executed in the arena.

"Extremism in the defense of Empire is no vice." He leaned in just a bit, looking directly up into Ephiny's eyes. "And moderation in the pursuit of the Empress' dictates is no virtue."

After a time Ephiny slowly nodded. "You are as they say Lord Commander, loyal. The Empress could not have selected a better second."

Both bowed low as Ephiny, with Eponin following, took her leave from the chamber.

Sevastian looked past the tall Amazon Guards and though the doorway leading out to the box. With the dignitaries in place, an anticipatory silence had fallen over the Coliseum.

"You appear nervous." Siri observed, her voice low so only he could hear.

"That noticeable is it?"

"To me, who knows you well, it is."

There was no deceiving Siri.

"I am a simple soldier of Empire, unaccustomed to theatrics; I fear I may not be up to the task."

"No simple soldier." Siri stated firm. "You are the Lord Commander of the Greek Empire and are more than equal to the task."

Looking past Siri, Sevastian saw a waiting Vidalus.

It was time…

"I believe I shall kiss you," Siri declared.

"Well, I…" he faltered, eyes darting round the small antechamber to appraise his colossal Amazon protectors posted near, this was the elite guard Xena had bid defend him with their lives should it be necessary.

Siri quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow upward as she regarded him.

"Propriety and discipline, um," Sevastian fumbled, "would dictate that… such, ah… such action is best left for a moment of privacy."

Playfully, she pushed him up against the wall of the chamber. Her right hand slid under his chin, fingers applying gentle pressure to tilt his head back. Bending at the waist, she lowered herself to touch her lips to his in what became a lingering kiss.

A slight clearing of the throat by Vidalus ended the moment of bliss.

"You see my noble Lord Commander…" Siri straitened, observing the silent Amazons posted round them. "Discipline continues unabated."

"So it does." Sevastian smiled up at her briefly. Stepping away, he fixed his continence for the spectacle ahead.

Gracefully, Siri strode round him to take a spot a step behind and to his right. A hand gesture from her and the Amazon guard took position around them, not only to the flanks, but ahead and behind.

Vidalus swept his right arm outward indicating the walkway leading to the box.

The sound of someone running up behind, caused the Amazons to draw weapons.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! It's me!" protested Autolycus while raising his hands up high in a surrender gesture while looking down at the tip of the Amazon sword currently poking his chest.

"Just the spy." Siri said dismissive, causing the Amazonian guard to lower weapons.

"Just the spy…" Auto huffed indignantly while straitening his tunic. "Head of security for the Empire, more like."

Auto moved to draw Sevastian away from listening ears.

"While you dispose of the Senate, Autolycus prefaced in barely a whisper, "I have an opportunity to nab all those who supported Caesar and Pompey."

"Oh?" Sevastain crossed his arms over his chest.

"My plan is to have my men lying in wait, when they return from viewing the course this day, we shall have them."

"You want a clean sweep." Sevastian nodded. "Understandable enough. The Empress has approved of course?"

"Not exactly no." Auto fidgeted a bit on his feet.

"No?" Sevastian pressed, now vexed. "Why come to me without informing the Empress of your plan?"

"She is… indisposed."

"Indisposed?"

"Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle?"

"Sevastian," exasperation colored Auto's tone. "I am not going to disturb the Empress' reunion with that wee slave, no sane man would."

"Then you must wait."

"Who knows how long? We wait and some will slip from our fingers. The operation must begin here and now."

"And what will you do once they are in custody?"

"The same as was done in Athens. A warning to others not to defy the Empire."

Sevastian raised a hand, fingers scratching his chin for a moment as he pondered the next play.

Auto watched the High Commander, looking for any outward sign that the decision would be made in his favor.

"On my authority, round them up. Get what information you can. Trace every lead, right down to the last. "But…" Sevastian touched Auto directly in the chest with a finger to drive home his point. "Not one is to be put to death, not until the Empress—"

"Where will we put them all?" Auto moaned. "Sevastian-"

"Put them in the holding cells for the Coliseum, pack them in if need be."

"Sevastian!" Auto rasped, barely keeping his voice at a whisper. "We are talking about large numbers!"

"Only the Empress wields the power of life and death, not I."

"Yes, Lord Commander." Auto was clearly displeased but carried on, departing to make the necessary arrangements.

Sevastian returned to a waiting Siri and Vidalus.

"Is what he told you so grave that you need speak in whispers?" Siri inquired softly.

"A grave for some… Such is the business of Empire." Sevastain gestured to Vidalus, "Lead on." he ordered before Siri could press the issue further.

The group passed through the doorway on their way to the Imperial Box.

"He… is… adorable!" Cooed the Amazon Clete to her companion after the procession had passed. She sighed wistfully, "Oh if I could gain but one lingering hug from him, perchance a kiss! Is it too much to ask?"

Myrene gave her sister Amazon an amused look, a grin slowly forming on dark lips.

"What?" barked Clete after some long moments.

"You may well throw your back out, what with bending so low to kiss him. The hug, I would like to see, especially since our Noble Lord Commander only comes up to your…" Myrene dipped eyes of the palest blue downward to a certain part of Clete's anatomy.

"I can't help it if I'm tall!" Clete wailed. "I'm an Amazon! We are taller than everyone! Besides," she huffed, "I don't think he'd mind my height, seeing as how he is with Siri."

"I hear much talk of wanting hugs and kisses, but are you willing to challenge for him?"

Clete's shoulders slumped, the Amazon looking down at her boots. "No…. um…. Siri is… scary."

Myrene had a good laugh at Clete's expense. "Don't be downcast," She placated seeing Clete's anger. "I think most of our sisters would agree with your views on the Lord Commander. Like you, they are well and truly smitten. As for myself, I have only one dispute with him, something that cannot be overcome."

Clete was affronted by this, "He has done much to support our nation and has taught our warriors new fighting skills."

"All true, but yet the fault remains, and little can be done about it."

"What fault?" Clete was bewildered.

Myrene sighed dramatically, "Should be obvious, he is a man."

Clete snickered. "Taken on the whole, they are a loutish lot, these little men."

"True. That is why our Amazon way, though difficult, is superior. We choose our own destiny, freed from male domination. I tell you, I pity the women stuck in this male world. The benefits of our separation could not be more clearly demarcated. Make no mistake, we Amazons are unsurpassed, our dedication to rigorous training of mind and body—"

"Plus our martial discipline," an eager Clete continued. "Most importantly, our deep bond as sisters has made us strong. We bend to no man. Xena did what many men tried and failed, she conquered our nation."

"We take pride knowing that the Conqueror did what no man could." Myrene reached out to clasp Clete on the shoulder, "Out of that loss our nation rises again larger and stronger than before. Our warriors will be greater in number than the lights shining in the dark firmament above. Make no mistake my sister, we Amazons will command, and the world will bow to us."

"It is of Siri you speak? The Conqueror's order that she command the largest force of Amazons the world has ever seen?"

"Yes, though it will take time, the Chosen of Artemis will create a new order for the world, one in which we rule. But… I see something threatening on the horizon sister, something that may cause rancor between us."

"What?" Clete leaned in, keen to hear her mentor's thoughts.

"Siri carrying on with… him." She is calling into question our long held tradition where men are concerned.

"The ancient ritual." Clete knew well of this.

"Attend Clete." Commanded Myrene while dropping her hand away from the shoulder of the junior Amazon. "What is the ancient ritual?

Clete came to attention before speaking "The two months in which the elite of our people trek to the mountains neighboring the male only village of the Gargarians. They in turn, in accordance with their ancient custom go to the sacred place in the mountains to offer sacrifice to Artemis and her Amazons for protecting their village and to mate with us in secrecy. Shrouded in darkness, any Gargarian at random with any Amazon. Females that are born are retained by Amazons, males taken to the Gargarians. Each of their people adopts one child as his own, regarding the child as his son due to his uncertainty."

"How well you have expounded it."

Clete blushed at the elder Amazons praise.

"But now my sister," Myrene clasped Clete on the shoulder "Our Siri makes it known she has chosen Sevastian."

Such action on Siri's part will not be viewed favorably I fear." Clete looked down at her boots a moment. "It is a very prickly situation."

"Agreed." Replied Myrene, one that will not be solved here. Not by us."

Myrene set her stance, feet apart, one hand on the hilt of her sword, fingers of the other hooked into the belt round her waist.

Clete took this as her cue, following suit in the manner of the elder Amazon.

The guard was thus set.

Upon his entrance into the arena, horns blared, staccato notes reverberating over the marble of the Colosseum. As the Roman horde got to their feet, Amazons let loose the standard of the high commander, the fabric tumbling over the marble rail, unrolling to display a golden Rising Phoenix over the black X of the Empress name. All set upon a bloody red field.

The massed Governors in the box stood, each coming to attention, save Talamadeus, as the Lord Commander passed on his way forward to the railing. Sevastian may not have noted the breech in etiquette, but Siri had, and was none too pleased.

The gaudiness of it all stuck him as distasteful.

Above was a gilded fabric canopy of purple designed protect the occupants of the Imperial Box from the rays of Helios. Surrounding on all sides were acres of marble, painted in a riot of color. Evidently this grand box had been personally designed by Julius Caesar. His intent to use it in the victory celebrations after Xena's defeat. Looking round, Sevastian noted the irony of it all, Caesar put the cart before the horse.

As one, 50,000 people packed into the area raised their arms in the Roman salute as Sevastain laid hands upon the balustrade to look out at the mob.

Silence… The people waiting, anticipating, what he would do next.

All strata of Roman society were represented. Nearest the floor of the Arena, the wealthy Patrician class, though the place reserved for the Roman Senate was now occupied by Xena's newly minted Imperial Governors. On the next tier above males of Plebian class stood, higher up women, then at the very top those on the bottom of the class scale… slaves.

Sevastian raised his arm, returning the crowd's salute with great show.

After a breath, he shouted.

"Hail Xena!"

The crowd, as one, replied "Conqueror!"

"Hail Xena!"

"Conqueror!"

"Hail Xena!"

"Conqueror!"

The sweating mob hooted and clapped their hands with abandon as Sevastian lowered his arm and walked back to be seated in the grand marble chair. Amazons adeptly moved to surround him. Both behind and to either side, the warrior women stood confident, ready to protect Xena's Highest Commander, come what may. Truth be told, Sevastian found it to be a bit overwhelming, he still being unaccustomed to such display.

Siri took position near, placing a shoulder against the high stone back of the chair, leaning against it. Her manner being deceptively casual.

Sevastain observed the chair he sat in was inscribed with the name of Caesar. Though many men would be flattered to be in his place, Sevastian found no pleasure sitting in the chair of a defeated enemy. The Empress should be seated thus, she being the true architect of Caesars defeat.

When all was in place, Vidalus stepped forth, and after a flamboyant bow to the Lord Commander, walked to the railing to address the crowd. His voice so forceful in tone, and so theatric in measure it astonished all seated within the Imperial Box. Here was a man versed in ceremony!

"Civium!" Vidalus began in Latin while his arms opened wide, hands outstretched. He paused as various criers stationed thought the structure repeated his words.

"What does he say?" Siri asked, leaning over so far that her breath tickled his ear, the act momentarily driving Sevastian to distraction.

"Citizens…" Sevastian translated.

"Corpus einus Romam uicem suscipit tamquam membruim status Imperli Graecus De libro primo!"

Sevastian dutifully explained Vidalus' words to an impatient Siri who bent lower to better hear. "Her Imperial Highness welcomes Rome as a member state in the Third Greek Empire."

All the while, Sevastian watched the crowd, the dangerous throng, gaging their reaction at hearing it boldly proclaimed they were no longer in control of their destiny. Proud Rome laid low, her people now subject to the rule of a new mistress.

He needn't have worried, the people cheered with abandon.

"You are proven correct Lord Commander." Siri spoke.

"I'm pleased you think such, but do not know the reason."

She rose up to her full height to then smirk down at him. "How easily the sheep fall into line."

"It would seem the people accept Xena as ruler." Talmadeus leaned forward speaking the words so all in the box could hear over the cheering crowd.

Siri, who always regarded Talmadeus with deep distain, couldn't resist. "We can always count on your astute observations to enlighten us, Governor." She said dryly.

Those assembled in the Imperial Box laughed, all but Talmadeus.

"Siri be nice." Sevastian rasped, "He has a certain measure of pride."

"Typical man, she replied. "Much ego, but little to back it with." Her voice took on a dangerous edge. "I do not forget his plotting against you in India, nor do I forgive him for it. One word from you and he dies by my hand."

"I would not ask such."

"I know. However, I who love you, will protect you."

Sevastian took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, before returning his attentions to Vidalus who had turned back to face him, a wide smile on his lips as a chant burbled though the crowd. Soon its volume rose to such a din that the very foundations of the Coliseum shook.

Romae Xena Imperatrix!

"What do they say?" Siri grumped, wishing she better understood the tongue of these odd little Romans.

"Xena, Empress of Rome." Sevastain explained.

Vidalus raised his hands up high, pleading with the crowd to allow him to continue. Finally, the multitude relented and he spoke once more…. "In honor of Rome becoming one with the Empire, Her Imperial Highness has decreed…"

The long pause by Vidalus created such anticipation from the huge crowd that in the silence one could have heard the clatter of a solidary copper coin hitting marble.

"…100 days of games!" Vidalus thundered.

The cheers of the 50,000 caused Sevastian's ears to ring.

Metal gates were slowly winched upward and water flooded the arena.

"Prepare to be amazed Lord Commander," Meleager said with pride.

Sevastain was not of a mind to indulge amazement. "I'm not given to surprises Commander, what—"

"Citizens!" Vidalus continued, "For your entertainment, we recreate the Battle of the Nile! You shall experience the defeat of Pompieus Magnus at the hands of Xena the Conqueror!"

Sevastain was apprehensive about dredging up anything involving the memory of Pompey. The old General had been popular in Rome. The crowd might react in anger to seeing a Roman being defeated.

The overwhelming roar of approval from the crowd assuaged his fears yet again.

"Everybody loves a winner!" Meleager chortled, "Be they Roman or Greek!"

Those in the box laughed at the truth in that statement. While Sevastain smiled, he was consumed with what was happening in the arena.

"I give you Namachia!" Vidalus cried out with all the volume he could muster.

The crowd once more voiced its approval.

"What is Namachia?"

"I do not know." Sevastian had never heard the term.

"Did you just admit to not knowing something?" Siri teased her voice only loud enough for the Amazons standing close to hear. "Someone find me a bit of parchment so I may record this moment."

An irritated Sevastian looked up at Siri. She in turn, smiled down at him serenely.

Though they sorely wanted to, the Amazon guard did not laugh; they being too disciplined to do so.

A touch of dampened linen…

Ephiny, Eponin, and the ever present Amazon guard stood amazed by the gentleness of the Conqueror.

"Out!"

At Xena's command, the group hastily took their leave.

Eyes of brilliant green popped open.

Gabrielle didn't know where she was. But here, before her, was the Empress!

She shakily attempted to rise from the cot.

"No." Xena used a hand to push her back into the mattress.

Gabrielle's eyes moved away, the girl clearly afraid.

"Look at me."

At the command Gabrielle had no choice but gaze directly at the Empress.

Dressed in an exotic Roman style with high boots and a green cape the Empress made for quite a sight. The light of Helios, streaming in the many windows caused beautiful tanned skin to glow. Long hair, black as night, flowed down over both back and shoulders.

Gabrielle was drawn into beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm mad at you."

"Huh?" Xena's brows knitted. "Mad… at…me?"

"Yes" Gabrielle replied simply, offering no further explanation.

Silence between them.

"Alright," drawled Xena "I'll ask it then, why are you mad at me?"

"Bounty Hunters."

"What about Bounty Hunters?"

"You sent them after me."

"Yes."

"You put a price on my head."

"Yes."

"You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"No. Found you didn't I?" Xena smirked.

Gabrielle frowned. "But—"

"I wanted you! I've torn the known world apart to find you! Now, at long last, I have you!"

"Yes Empress." Gabrielle replied meekly.

"No, no, no!" Xena stood to then pace back and forth. "Not Empress and Slave, Xena and Gabrielle!"

"Xena and Gabrielle?"

"Empress… Whispered Xena while crossing arms over chest. "From China, to the land of Egypt. From Persia to Rome. Greece, Britannia, Gaul, Hispania, India, they all obey…me.

Gabrielle shank back into the cot, watching wide eyed as Xena whirled round and stalked over to her.

"In that barn so long ago Gabrielle, why did you help me?"

"You were hurt."

"Yes, and badly. You bound my wounds, gave me food, a pair of boots." A smile appeared on dark lips, even offered me your cloak as protection against the cold."

"Not much protection, you were too tall for it then, more so now."

A small chuckle from Xena and a warm smile which faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"You helped a fugitive, Gabrielle. A condemned warlord on the run from bounty hunters. Just by appearances alone you knew I was dangerous. So again I ask. Why did you risk helping me?"

"You were hurt."

"And that Gabrielle, is why I had to find you."

"Have you ever seen the like!?"

"Never Siri"

"Now you know why the wooden floor of the area was removed." Meleager pointed to the gates. "The water flows in as it would a tub."

"All those passageways, what are they for?" Sevastain leaned forward, eyes scanning the structures normally hidden by the floor of the arena.

"Used as the staging area for the area, people and animals can be raised up though trap doors to appear before the crowd." Meleager explained.

"Incredible! Such ingenuity used in the pursuit of entertainment." Menticles took a long draught from his bowl of wine, his fourth already. Certainly the former General, now Governor, was getting into the spirit of the day.

"Will you taste some wine Lord Commander?" Asked Siri. When he attempted to rise, her hand upon his shoulder pushed him down into the seat again. She snapped her fingers, causing a servant boy to come near and deposit a gaudy roman styled chalice in his hand.

Sevastian was not normally given to drink except in special circumstances. Alcohol clouded the mind. Thirst caused him to indulge, taking a small sip of wine cut heavily with water.

"Look at the engraving." Siri urged after he took a draught. "What does it say?"

"Imperator Caesar," Pronounced Sevastain upon inspection of the cup held in his hand.

Mercer raised his own golden goblet in a glib spoof of a toast. "Hail Caesar!" he wailed comically, causing all round to laugh.

While he allowed himself a small laugh, Sevastian was impatient to get the killing of these senators over with. He motioned to Vidalus who came over and bowed low.

"How long will it take to fill this area?"

"Not long my Lord, you will see."

"Good, we must move with a degree of haste."

"My Lord," Vidalus smiled thinly, worried now that he had displeased Sevastian. "I assure you, the Senators will be dispatched with all possible speed."

"Then, with your will, go on."

Vidalus bowed low again and backed away.

After a time, the arena was completely filled. Too long a time for Sevastian. He was beginning to think Ephiny was correct, dispatch these senators with as little ceremony as possible. However, judging by the looks of the crowd, they were fully entertained, anticipating the show.

Massive gates opened and they revealed…

Ships…

Not full sized ships by any means, small craft designed to mimic their full sized cousins on the seas.

Sevastain leaned forward, motioned to Vidalus who then shuffled over. Like Salmoneus, Vidalus was a bit of a nervous sort.

"This spectacle, how did you manage this in such a short time?"

Sevastian's question caused Vidalus to briefly grin with pride.

"Lord Commander, all that you see here was planned by Pompey, via missives sent back to Rome. He wished some means to show the Roman people how he defeated Xena on the waves. He spent quite a bit of coin on the set pieces in this show.

"But how did you know of it?" As Sevastian asked the question he paused to adjust the makeshift Roman Armor he wore. Xena had said when in Rome, one must do as Romans. So as she wore Roman armor, so did he.

"The spymaster, Autolycus passed knowledge of the ships to me. Once I had them in hand, I simply followed Pompey's plan. Of course…" Vidalus clasped his hands together. "Things did not turn out quite the way the Roman expected. You see, Pompey was to be seated where you are now, and you…

Vidalus' eyes met his, then flashed upward to meet Siri's.

"Continue." Sevastian urged.

This was to be the means of your execution. Xena, yourself Lord Commander, and…the Amazons."

"We were to be on those ships." Sevastian now understood. Had Xena not won the day, the lot of them would have been carted back to Rome and executed in this area.

"Well… one out to three came to pass."

Both men looked to Siri who explained. "The Amazons are on those ships, just not the way old Pompey intended."

"What?" Sevastian was irritated at not knowing the plan in advance.

"With your pardon, Lord Commander allow me to explain. Based on past precedence, I felt the Empress would order the death of the Roman Senate. Thus I created this grand spectacle, repurposing these ships to our needs." Vidalus noted Sevastian's continence, "Have no fear Lord Commander, the Senators will be disposed of and in grand fashion."

Vidalus looked up at Siri anxiously.

"The Amazons are ready to ensure the demise of the Senate." Siri said firm.

At her statement the ever fidgety Vidalus relaxed a tad.

"How?" Sevastian grumped "Just tell me!".

"Look there."

Sevastian followed Siri's gaze. True enough, Amazon warriors stood poised to shove one craft into the water The ship, was perhaps a quarter of the size of a normal Roman warship. Course having towering Amazons around it made the small boat look even smaller.

The crowd roared with excitement as the two Amazon craft entered the water, to be followed by three others filled to the brim with members of the former Roman Senate.

Immediately some of the Senators jumped feet first into the water swimming with all they had in an attempt to escape. A chorus of jeers from the crowd greeted this act of cowardice.

Sevastian leaned forward in his chair now on edge, concerned that somehow these graybeards might slip away.

He needn't have been worried.

Amazon's stationed on the level of the first concourse let fly a wave of arrows. Soon dead bodies bobbed about on the water.

The crowd cheered the skill of archery displayed by the strange female warriors.

Sevastian let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now we see how real warriors stage an attack." Siri said proudly. The Amazons were maneuvering closer to the ships filled with senators. Here was the moment of decision, some of the men thought to resist, wishing to die with honor. Most fled, jumping feet first into the water.

Arrows soon found them….

"Cowards…" growled Siri, "No honor at all. Like all men, useless."

Sevastian looked up at her.

"Present company excluded, of course." She added hastily.

"Of course." Sevastian purred.

The lead Amazon ship, rammed one of the Roman ships, opening its side.

All-round the area, the crowd surged to its feet. Even the Amazons in the box cheered wildly for their sisters.

In classic martial fashion, the Amazons boarded the little boat. The men, these Senators were armed, though they had little prowess in using the weapons at hand. Too much politicking and too little training had left them without the means to defend themselves.

"Thank the Gods." Muttered Sevastian relieved that the…show…was nearing an end.

"Oh Sevastian," Siri rolled her eyes. "Duty need not be dreary, here we see the elimination of the Senate in brilliant order. We achieve more than the desired end. The Senate is dispatched, yes, but we also put the mob on our side.

"I concede your point." Sevastian looked back at the area, in moments the Amazons would complete the task at hand. Good. Truth be told, he wanted to leave this place, wanted to go back to Brutus' old townhouse and get away from the public eye.

He thought about that for a moment… being in the public eye…

As Xena would say… there was an opportunity here.

High time the Empire was introduced to the Amazon leadership. The Queen, Ephiny, was now known to the populace. Now was the opportunity to highlight an Amazonian Commander.

He stood.

Waving off the attempt of the others to stand, Sevastian raised his arm slow, placing on hand gently on Siri's left elbow. Prudent, Amazons do not take kindly to quick movement and, as a general rule, do not like being touched, by men.

Softly, he guided her round, to then sit in the chair he had vacated.

"Lord Commander I must protest! To give… her… the highest—."

"Certainly, I can do as I wish? I remind you Governor," Sevastian pointed directly at Talmadeus. "Siri has been chosen by the Empress to lead an Army Group. As such, she, outranks even you."

"He's gotta point there." Meleager took a long draught of wine.

For her part, Siri crossed her long legs femininely, then glared at Talamdeus, till the man relented and looked away.

The crowd, consumed by bloodlust, cheered as the last of the Senators fell.

"You must return the salute, Commander." Sevastian jerked his chin toward the balustrade. "Echephyle awaits your recognition for the actions of her Amazons this day."

"I am only-"

"You are the Chosen of Artemis, the highest placed Amazon in the army of the Conqueror, A Commander of Amazons, you have every right to stand for Xena and return Echephyle's salute.

"Yes, Lord Commander."

Rising from the chair, Siri strutted forward, her armor shinning beautifully, reflecting the rays of Helios, now directly overhead.

The crowd fell silent, though the Amazons let loose with a wild cheer at seeing one of their own in command over all in in the area.

Siri raised her arm in the Imperial Salute. At that, the crowd responded. Rising to their feet, the people hailed the Amazons in the area, and their Amazonian leader standing in the Imperial Box.

Discreetly, Sevastian took his leave. No reason for him to stay.

He had done that which his Empress ordered.

"I always pay a debt Gabrielle. As you once helped me, I now act in kind. You, are free." Xena then leaned forward. "Repeat it."

"I am… I cannot be free.

"You do not wish to be free?"

"I…." Gabrielle's voice failed her, she willed herself some courage. "I cannot in good conscience be free, while my sister is still held in bondage."

Gabrielle's breath hitched as she watched those blue eyes become cold.

"Setting terms, slave?"

"Just… just respectfully requesting."

Xena stood. "Rest Gabrielle, I require your presence at dinner this evening.

"Yes, Empress."

Turning Xena walked to the only door. A snap of fingers as she went through caused the Amazon guard to take up position.

One look at the Amazons, and Gabrielle knew she would be staying put for the duration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A shuffling of feet caused Gabrielle to turn round.

There standing between the Amazons was a rotund little fellow with black hair and a goatee. Crossed spears directly in front of his nose impeded any further progress into the room.

"Might I come in?" He asked hopefully, while wringing hands together.

"Um…sure?" Gabrielle hated this feeling of being out of her depth. The finery surrounding her was foreign to the life she knew. Beneath her feet, a beautiful woven carpet, surrounding her walls done in the Roman style painted red, white, accented with golden hues. It was as if she she'd been plucked up and whisked away to Olympus itself.

The Amazon guard relented, uncrossing spears and allowing the fellow access to the room. The fabric of his long, yellow chiton flapped round his feet as he walked up to her.

Gabrielle's discomfort increased at seeing the man bow low before her.

"Lady Gabrielle," he began in a very hoarse voice. "My name is Vidalus, chief of the Empress staff. I must apologize for my raspy tone; I have been shouting in the Colosseum this morn.

"Oh…"

He backed away, clearly apprising what she wore, a look of distain upon his face. "Clearly, you are in need of clothing, one cannot appear before the Empress dressed like a vagrant."

"Vagrant?" Gabrielle took exception to his characterization, "I'm not a—"

"You do look the part, my lady. A keeper of horses, by the look of your boots."

"Yes, I'm a slave! So quit calling me—"

"You have been freed of your bondage. The Empress, in her wisdom, has bestowed a title of nobility upon you, Hetairoi.

"Heta-what?"

"Hetairoi, meaning companion."Vidalus clarified. "By giving you the title, our Empress makes it clear you are a trusted friend."

"I…" Gabrielle did not know what to say to that.

"It is quite a bit to take in." Vidalus gave the stable cleaner a smile. By the Gods! He could not fathom what the Empress saw in this girl. Because he wished to keep living, he would not give voice to such thoughts. Raising a hand, Vidalus placed fingers under his chin, expect one, which tapped absently against his nose. "I think I have just the thing for you to wear."

"You do?"

"Yes, yes… When you have been in this business as long as I have, you learn it pays to be prepared."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Gabrielle challenged. "I don't see any reason why-"

"My lady," Vidalus pursed his lips. "What sufficed in a stable does not in the presence of the Empress and her Court. One must look the part to be taken seriously in this kettle of vultures."

"But..."

"By your leave Lady Gabrielle," Vidalus bowed, "I shall attend to your wardrobe to have it ready by this evening."

"Ah…"

"Oh! One more trifle. Let me see your curtsy." One of his hands gestured, finger pointing at her feet.

"My what?" Gabrielle looked down at her boots.

"Oh dear…. Oh dear, dear, dear…" Vidalus sighed loudly and shook his head. "I see, you have much to learn." He clapped his hands. "Let us begin."

"Lower your head Gabrielle,"

"Huh?"

"Bend your head forward slightly, as if giving a respectful nod, but maintain it."

"Okay."

"Good, good. Alright next pretend you are wearing a skirt, because you will be tonight."

"I will?"

"Yes, my Lady. You will." Vidalus said firm. "Now to hold your skirt. Take the edges of your skirt between the thumb and first two fingers on each hand, with the pinkies extended. Gently pull the skirt out to each side."

"People actually do this?"

"Yes, my Lady." Exasperation colored Vidalus' tone. "Remember, you are showing respect to the Empress by doing such."

Gabrielle was not convinced; the doubt written on her expression earned a dour look from Vidalus. She pretended to pull on an imaginary skirt in the manner described by the man.

"Decent. Remember pinkies out!"

Gabrielle did so, all the while feeling silly for it.

"Next," Vidalus continued undaunted, "place your right foot a couple of inches behind the left. Resting on the ball of your foot."

"Ball of my foot?"

"This part."

Next thing Gabrielle knew, Vidalus was on hands and knees wrestling her feet around! "As you do so," he continued instructing, "shift most of your weight onto the front foot." His fingers tapped the toe of said foot.

He rose to his knees, puffing a tad from exertion.

"Bend your knees." He pushed on the back of her knees, causing Gabrielle to wobble. "Lower yourself down into a curtsy, bend the knees outward! Not forward! Keep your back straight! Do not lean forward and do not stick out your behind!

He stood, and then moved to a position directly in front of her.

"Gracefully bring yourself back to your original position. Don't bob straight back up - slowly and gracefully return to an upright position, lowering your hands back to your sides. Raise your head as you do so."

Clasping hands behind back, Vidaus was silent a moment. "Let me see you do it."

Gabrielle tried to remember all his instructions while performing this… curtsy…

After she was done, Vidaus buried face in hands. "Needs work, lots of work. Least you have the rest of this day to practice."

Raising his head from hands he gave the girl a brief smile and was gone.

Gabrielle tried again, nearly toppling over in the process. "This is the most awkward thing I've… Do you have to do this curtsy thing?" she abruptly asked the guards.

The Amazons said nothing.

"You know, you both are as hard as Hades to have a conversation with."

As expected, no reply from the warriors.

Gabrielle let her shoulders slump forward then let out a pained sigh.

"Empress as a loyal former commander and now loyal Governor, I must protest!"

"Protest noted." She looked to Talmadeus inwardly placing bets on his fortitude. Would he continue to belabor the point in the face of her temper?

A small smile appeared on dark lips as the old Governor paused a moment. The strain from keeping his tongue in-check caused his facial features to tense up in a most comical way.

One could almost hear the gears turning in Talmadeus' head as he considered various avenues by which to pursue the argument.

"Punish me as you will, but I must speak while I have voice!"

One long black boot, followed by another landed atop Caesar's old desk. Casually, Xena crossed them at the ankles, waiting for Talmadeus to continue.

After an absent scratch at a greying red beard, Talmadeus chose his tack. "Empress, you give the Amazons too much sway in your Empire. An Amazon leading regular Greek Troops? An Amazon as head of an all Amazon Pretorian Guard? The Amazon Queen ruling lands far afield. I tell you the seeds of future disaster are being sown!"

"I remind you Talmadeus, that the Amazons are worthy of trust, they had many opportunities to attempt a coup against me. Yet, here I am…" she raised her arms out to each side as to underscore her point "…alive and well."

"We had common cause then!" Talmadeus jammed the thumbs of both hands into the leather belt round his waist. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend! Now with all threats removed, they have no reason to continue their farce of loyalty to your hard won Empire!"

"Many Amazons sacrificed all for Empire."

The serious note in her tone should have given Talmadeus warning, but the old man's fire was up and he lacked the restraint needed to douse his temper.

"Empress! Can you not see their intent! The Amazon…" he snapped the fingers of one hand as he tried to remember.

Xena knew whom Talmadeus would name.

"Siri!" he finally spat. "Clearly she is involved with your second, yet the Amazon Queen does nothing! Why is that I wonder? Why would an Amazon Queen so dedicated to the separation of her people from men allow such conspicuous display? Could it be a matter of strategic interest? Your love stuck puppy of a second is conspiring with Amazons to rule!"

Talmadeus stopped speaking, not because he wished, but because Xena's hand was firmly round his throat. The Empress could move faster than Hermes!

"I have heard enough." She rumbled. "I tolerate debate from advisors within my inner circle. I will not tolerate a charge of disloyalty leveled at my second. He has proven constancy to me."

A gasp for air as she released his throat.

"Talmadeus, I well know that you plotted against Sevastian while in the Eastern Regions."

"Empress!" he huffed. "I—"

"You deny it?"

He fell silent at that. For a time at least. "I only mean to say, that I -am- loyal."

"You are." She agreed, "When it is to your advantage. As I recall, Sevastian did well in command, even with your spouting venom behind his back. Perhaps his one mistake was allowing you to live?"

"Empress!" Talmadeus took exception to her words. "I only look to the best interests of the Empire."

Hands slammed down on the desk, spooking him. "I look to the good of my Empire! Xena barked, "You follow - my- orders! Be they about Amazons or Sevastian, or the shade of the firmament above! If I tell you the heavens are magenta in color, you best believe it!"

"Understood!?" she bellowed.

"Clearly, Empress."

"Sevastian was too tolerant with you Talmadeus." Her voice dropped to a silky purr. Walking to the sideboard, she poured herself wine. "Every man has weaknesses, patience and honesty are his. As a bard once said, some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."

"I am loyal!"

"That is the fourth time you've said such." She turned round to face him. "Who are you trying to convince? You or me?"

"I have served you well Empress, kept to the bargain we made long ago at Olynthus."

"Self-interest motivated that. Instead of the Amazons, perhaps it is you feigning loyalty to Empire?"

"Empress…" sweat beaded on his brow at seeing Xena walking towards him. Her eyes betrayed nothing of inner emotion. She could kill or leave him alive; he could not predict her intent.

"I wonder Governor, if you are capable in this position. Hmmm?" A dark smile on beautiful lips.

"Majesty, I have, and will continue to serve you well." Talmadeus attempted to force some resolve into his tone.

His breath hitched as she loomed over him. "Then, let us be clear… Governor."

You dare cross me, as done with Sevastian and I'll place a jesters cap on your head! You shall dance before my court! I will use you for my mirth, yea, for my laughter! She roared, "After which," a long finger poked him in hard the chest, "I will hang you on a cross!"

An ashen Talmadeus bowed low, meaning to take his leave.

"Governor…"

He halted at the door, turning to face the Empress.

"Be mindful of what you say. I have ears everywhere."

He swallowed hard, understanding Xena did not level idle threats. Perceived disloyalty on his part would lead to a very real death.

"You may go."

Taking a seat behind the grand desk which once belonged to Caesar, Xena mulled over the state of play.

This night was one for revelry, a celebration of her ascendency to Empress of the known world. Tomorrow, the work of Empire would begin. Why already, ambitious men both high and low were jockeying for appointed position. On bended knee they came, begging for title and the revenues which followed.

Xena sighed… his long anticipated arrival had come.

"You allow Talmadeus to live? A man unworthy of trust?"

"Yes, Ares," She took a sip of watered down wine, "Talamadeus will be sure to make his the best run province in my Empire. He knows I spared his life. He also knows any blunder will give me cause end it.

"How well you learned what I taught." With hands on hips, he grinned most arrogantly

"You also taught, when reaching a concordant, negotiate wisely, and then remain constant. We had an agreement Ares, no interference where Gabrielle is concerned.

"What I did, I make—"

"No apologies for." she interjected curtly, "You, taught me that."

Ares moved to look out the open window at the Circus Maximus below.

"The girl is a distraction, Xena. I hold to that position."

"So say you, I do not agree."

"Just for the record chosen, what you call interference I call mild persuasion.

"You don't do mild, Ares."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled "I only gave Gabrielle options; I did not force anything upon her. Be honest chosen, you don't suffer relationships well. To put the matter bluntly, your former loves have a habit of winding up dead."

"You jump to conclusions Ares, there is no relationship." She took another draught of wine. "Perhaps I want a new bauble to adorn my court? An amusement?

He smiled, "I have seen what you do to poor souls categorized as an amusement."

A sickly sweet smile from Xena.

Ares grin widened for a moment, and then disappeared completely. "You have been fixated on this scrap of a girl for an inordinate amount of time. You want more than a bauble for… entertainment."

"Possibly." She said evasive.

"Love is a madness Xena, something a ruler can ill afford."

"What I chose to indulge in, is my affair, and not open to debate."

"Like indulging in an alliance with Artemis?"

She saw the fiery anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"Artemis offered, I accepted," she placated. "Did you not teach me that words of peace, but no treaty, are a sign of a plot?"

"I did." Ares relented. Though Talmadeus has a point, you concentrate great power in the hands of Amazons."

She walked behind him. "I've placed power in the hands of men leading to nothing but disappointment and failure. Why not try a new approach in allowing these Amazons hold power? They certainly cannot do any worse than men?"

"You hope." He countered.

Sauntering round Ares, Xena gazed directly into his eyes, she being able to do so because he was one of the few who matched her in height.

"The debt is paid, Ares."

"Debt?" he smirked.

"Long ago, you helped me in saving my village from destruction. Tutored me in the art of war. You even gave me…gifts. Her eyes drifted down to the chakram hanging on her hip. She raised a hand, one finger sliding under his chin to direct his gaze back up to her eyes. "In return, I conquered in your name, building temples to you across this Empire. More importantly, my successes gave you clout on Olympus."

"Yes," he rasped, hating it when her touch left him.

"We are even Ares. I owe you nothing."

"Xena…" he growled annoyed.

"Tell me true." She commanded, "Have I not fulfilled my side of our bargain?"

"You have." He hated admitting it!

"Then, only loyalty holds me to you Ares, do not test that loyalty by further interference where Gabrielle is concerned."

"You are my chosen, and-!"

"Yes, loyalty to you keeps me as your chosen." She agreed. "Push me and I'll end it!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Her tone was cold, "Don't tempt me War God, you would find me an able enemy."

Ares lips turned upward into a smile. "Perfection…. You are absolute perfection! Cold, calculating, and so beautifully ruthless! How well you learned what I taught."

He stepped back from her a pace.

"When you get bored with the naïve village girl, just give me a shout." A flash of light, and he was gone.

In the anteroom of the Curia Hostilia he paced, back and forth, then back again. This was the old Roman Senate Chamber, now repurposed as a hall. Tonight, it would host a grand dinner to celebrate Xena's ascendency to Empress of the Known World.

"Not once has she been late to any function." Sevastian looked to Siri leaning casually against the wall arms crossed over her chest.

"First time for everything."

That rather trite statement caused him to scowl up at her for an instant.

Siri smiled down at him serenely.

He continued pacing, occasionally glancing past the Amazon guard and out the open door.

"Do you see a runner yet?"

The Amazon nearest Andromache, or man fighter as her name translated, came to strict attention before speaking.

"No." She replied with typical Amazon brevity. When Sevastian said nothing, Andromache resumed her relaxed stance, continuing to look out the doorway to her compatriot high up on the gatehouse.

Sevastian clasped hands behind back, and continued pacing.

Having nothing else to do but wait alongside the other high commanders, Siri turned her attentions to her favorite subject. Sevastian was unique, that uniqueness shone in what he ate, in how he dressed, and in his deportment. Her love stood out from the dull, slovenly male leadership of the Empire. His clothing elegant, flowing black cotton Hakama with pure white Kimono and Montsuki Haori Jacket. His sword, casually tucked into the cotton belt, tied about his waist. Inwardly, she smiled at learning the precise terms for his dress.

"A runner approaches, Lord Commander." Andromache reported while walking to intercept one of her sisters who held a missive up as she approached.

Ever the opportunists, the various ranking governors and commanders crowded round behind Sevastian wanting to be first in hearing any news.

Siri was not pleased. With a series of inconspicuous hand gestures, she alerted the Amazon guard. Two of warriors quickly moved to stand behind Sevastian, shoving the group away from the Lord Commander.

"You must do better, subduer of men," warned Siri. "Any one of those men could have stabbed him in the back.

The Amazon Androdameia, dipped her head in recognition of failure.

"He is heedless of his own safety," Her voice was low so snooping ears would not hear.

"Forgive my saying such Commander," Androdameia used a hand to brush ginger tresses back from her eyes, "it is an odd feeling being the protector of a man. Much of the suffering borne by my tribe was at the hands of men."

"I know well of what you speak. I fought and killed men who dared invade out land."

"Then why do you chose him as your own?"

"We must push old grievances and hatreds aside." Siri knew her choice of Sevastian had caused upset among her people, but felt no compulsion to discuss the matter with the guard captain. "You are highly honored Androdameia, the Empress wants our Lord Commander protected and our Queen chooses you to be head of his guard."

"Yes, Commander." Androdameia nodded, "I shall give it my all in the name of our people"

"Good," Siri clapped the Amazon on her shoulder, "Though he be a lowly man, you can learn much from observing him. Remember that as you perform your duty."

"The Empress sends her regrets." Announced Sevastian. "Immediately petitioners departed en masse, they only attending the event in hopes of gaining the Empress' ear.

"The tiger cannot change its stripes." Sevastian, looked to those walking out of the hall.

The statement caused Meleager to smile knowingly. "Only here for rotten politicking. Least now we can dine in peace."

"True, shall we?" At Sevastian's urging, the various dignitaries who remained organized themselves by perceived seniority behind him. As he entered the hall, the soldiers of Xena's army stood in respect for their battle proven commander.

Xena forced herself to sit and quit fiddling with the red gown she wore.

"Where is the girl?"

"Majesty," Vidalus wrung his hands a bit. "A few moments, a new dress, nervous fingers."

"We have us this whole evening."

Vidalus smiled fretfully. Relief washed over his features when a knock sounded on the door.

With a gesture, Xena bid her Mayordomo open the door.

The Amazon, Clyemne entered the room, dipping her head to the Empress before she spoke. "Lady Gabrielle." After the announcement, she immediately backed out of the room, closing the door behind.

A moment of silence followed. Vidalus moved quick nudging an awe struck Gabrielle from behind, prodding the girl to walk toward the Empress.

"You… You're gorgeous!"

"Used to spurious flattery, the honesty in Gabrielle's tone gave Xena pause "Thank you. Green is your color Gabrielle, you look quite lovely."

"Thank you," A beautiful smile from the girl.

Abruptly remembering manners, Gabrielle did the best curtsy she could muster.

Behind, Vidalus rolled his eyes at the awkward display. Gabrielle was a clodhopper that was certain.

"Come, sit." Xena indicated a chair, then clapped her hands.

Servants moved immediately, placing various eastern delicacies on the table.

Xena smiled watching Gabrielle's expression, the girl picking up kuàizi, commonly known as chopsticks, for the first time.

"While I am Greek, Gabrielle I prefer to dine on eastern cuisine prepared in an eastern style."

The richness of the porcelain plates, the silver service, the chairs, the table, the… everything! Gabrielle was in a state of awe. Truly, these were trappings fit for an Empress! "I have never seen such surrounding, nor have I seen food served on such finery."

"Wasn't always this way." Xena snapped her fingers. Caesar's old servant, the boy Felix came forward to taste the selections. "When I started down the warlord path," she continued, "we had little else but daggers to spear our food, if we had food that is."

"Does he always taste the food like that?"

"Yes, for poison."

"But if it is poisoned, he—"

"He dies." Xena answered matter of fact.

"Oh…." Gabrielle voice sounded with dejection. She sympathizing with the one who might die simply due to tasting food.

"Here, lemme..." Xena took the girls hands in her own, showing Gabrielle how to use kuàizi. Her touch lingered. What was it about this peasant!

"It is awkward…" Gabrielle accidentally dropped one of the chopsticks on the floor. Xena's touch on her shoulder stopped the girl from getting down on hands and knees to retrieve it.

"Use the knife and spoon if you like."

Gabrielle thought that would be best, as using sticks was a poor means to eat.

"In the east it is custom to eat communally, taking what you like and transferring it to your plate." Gabrielle watched in silence as the Empress moved to pick of a few bits of pork, then rice, finally vegetables. With a gesture, she beckoned Gabrielle to do the same. Certainly, thought Gabrielle, Xena knew full well how to wield the sticks when dining.

Gabrielle speared a small bit of pork; upon tasting she noted spices foreign to a Greek. "Do you only eat such fare Empress?"

"In private dining yes, in public what I chose to eat depends upon my audience." Xena smiled. "In Greece do as Greeks, in Rome do as Romans."

"I see…"

With a snap of elegant fingers, Xena commanded all to leave the room.

"I thank you for my freedom Empress."

"Payment for a debt owed you, Gabrielle."

"Empress, I must petition again for my sisters freedom, beg on knees if I must."

"The matter will be handled, Gabrielle."

The girl fell to her knees, lips touching Xena's hand. "Thank you, Empress!"

"Get up!" Normally quite comfortable with fawning gestures from underlings, Xena found herself to be strangely uneasy when Gabrielle did so. She was pulled from such thinking, at the sight of Gabrielle, the girl looking at her with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Inwardly, Xena sighed more dealings with Iolaus. She would command Sevastian to have a friendly chat with Iolaus. A smirk appeared on beautiful lips.

"Quit with the tears, will yah?"

"Yes, Empress."

"Xena will do Gabrielle; it is just us at the moment."

"Okay, Xena." A wide smile from the girl.

"Eat, Gabrielle."

For a moment, they dined in silence.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yes, since I am now free, I should like to go back to Potidaea if only to see if any of my family still live."

Xena did not like that idea at all. She did not track this girl round the known world only to have her leave.

"What's the rush?" asked Xena while dipping a bit of pork in sauce.

"It's just, well I feel badly, you see I was pledged to married and then even after I was enslaved, he tried desperately to raise the funds needed to free me. I felt so terrible about this, I…"

"You what?"

"I lied to him; I told him I was being taken east, knowing he had not the means to follow."

"I see." A scowl appeared, marring Xena's beautiful features. She knew exactly who this suitor was, Perdicus.

It wouldn't serve to lie about the situation, the truth would come out sooner or later. "He, is dead."

"Dead?" Gabrielle breathed.

"I ordered the execution myself."

"You…? Ordered?"

"A fool, his information proved useless."

Realization crashed over Gabrielle. "You killed him because… of me. You were searching for me."

"Yes."

"By the Gods…" breathed Gabrielle, "He was an innocent fellow."

"What's done, is done Gabrielle."

"But to kill, I—"

Xena raised a hand, and then slapped it palm down onto the tabletop.

Gabrielle fell silent.

"I'm bitter. I'm envious. I'm dangerous. I'm malicious!" She bellowed. "Qualities necessary to be called… Empress. "

Gabrielle rose from her chair. "Might I be excused…? Empress."

The venomous way the girl pronounced the honorific, gave Xena pause.

"You may go."

With another curtsy, the girl walked to the door.

"Gabrielle…"

She turned round.

"You will not leave this palace."

A pause… "Yes, Empress."

Upon hearing the door close, Xena brooded.

Her first slamming down on the tabletop broke the silence in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rolling over, he absently stared up at the ceiling in all its Roman whitewashed glory.

He could tell it was near sunrise by the hues lighting the room.

Sevastian preferred this time of day, a time of peace, even in a metropolis such as Rome.

A long feminine arm smacked him right in the nose. Before he could think to protest, Siri wrapped the offending arm round him. Effortlessly, she slid his slight frame across the tiled floor. Sevastian found himself, tightly cocooned against the Amazon. The feel of the warmth radiating off her body, caused thoughts of protest to evaporate.

"This…is…ridiculous!" she breathed in his ear. "The whole of Rome and not one bed that is suitable! Here we both lie on a dank floor!"

"Perhaps if you weren't so tall…" He desperately tried so suppress a snarky smile.

Shifting the furs covering them, Siri raised up. Cocking her arm back, she rested a cheek upon an upturned hand then scowled at him.

"Perhaps if everyone around me wasn't wee bitty…"

At long last, it was finally Sevastian's turn to smile at Siri serenely.

Siri could not continue the farce of having an ill temper. Leaning over, she kissed him.

"I'm angry with myself." She stated bluntly.

"Why?"

"Well, I think of all the years I spent, surrounded by gallant, tall…." She playfully poked Sevastian in the chest, "…intelligent, captivating, exquisite, Amazon Warriors. Though I had my share of conquests, and the pick of the lot, I loved - none of them."

Sevastian blinked. When in doubt, best not speak.

"I leave my tribe to fight for Empire and end up… in love with a lowly man.

"Low-ly?" Sevastian enunciated slowly.

But… despite your multitude of male flaws…"

"Mul-ti-tude?" He knew she was nettling him.

Siri sighed dramatically, "You are the one I want." Leaning in she pecked him on the lips once more.

"Some amongst your people are not pleased."

"Heard the whispers, have you?" Her free hand moved, fingers dragging though his sandy blond hair. "Those beneath my station may chatter all they wish. In circumstances such as ours, I am bound only by a command of the Amazon Queen."

"And if she—?"

One long finger placed upon his lips silenced him from pressing the matter further.

"Should that day arrive, a choice must be made, but not until."

He agreed with her assessment, to worry about what may happen would be fruitless.

She leaned in, trailing small kisses down his cheek, then down his neck. "I know you meet with the Conqueror this morn." She nuzzled against him causing his breath to hitch. Perhaps the noble Lord Commander could spare a few precious moments lingering beside me?"

Sevastian saw no sane reason to deny the request.

"You are always working."

Ephiny looked up to see Eponin standing in the doorway, dressed in a fur lined robe.

"Like Empresses, Queens do not have the luxury of lassitude."

Eponin sauntered over to stand in front of the desk, making a point over perusing though the pile of papers stacked high on Eponin's desk. "Requests for this… requests for that…" she lamented in a sing-song voice. "A written Ephiny, an – R - and a blot of ink impressed with your seal. Over… and over… and over again."

"Yes." Ephiny, dipped quill in ink to write her name and title once more. Taking hold of the taper, she poured out a bit of red wax, then impressed her seal from the ring she wore. "It cannot be helped, like the Empress, I now rule over Amazon tribes far and wide. They need guidance from me."

"Letters will not do, what they need is to meet you."

Ephiny leaned back in her chair, "a gathering of the tribes? A convocation of sorts?"

"Yes, Eponin slid round the desk to then plop down in Ephiny's lap." Summon them one-and-all, let them see the – Empress - of all Amazons in all her regal glory.

"Empress?" Ephiny laughed. "You give me undeserved titles. Only Xena lays claim to that."

"Oh?" Eponin's brows rose. "Who is the leader of each tribe?"

"A Queen of course."

"And who is leader of all the tribes?" The silence, combined with the look upon Ephiny's face, caused Eponin to smile."

"To claim such would be treading into unknown territory, there has never been an Amazonian Empress."

"Ephiny the first," pronounced Eponin, "has a lovely sound, doesn't it?"

"I have never sought power, Eponin, what you suggest—"

"Is necessary to ensure Amazon's stay united. One people, one Empress."

"Such a move must be approved by—"

"Do not say it! Do not even think it!" Eponin rose up and walked away.

"Xena must—"

Eponin whirled round. "Is Xena Empress of the Known World and of Amazons? Must you debase yourself and our people by groveling on bended knee before her? She is no Amazon! She has no claim over our people!"

"You have well expounded it Eponin!" Ephiny leaned back in her chair. While I'm not given to titles, it could be good test on how autonomous our people truly are in this Empire. I will think on what you have said."

"Will you also think on the matter of Siri?"

"How so?"

"You have heard the grumbling. If she chooses a man, she cannot be—"

Ephiny's raised hand stopped Eponin from speaking.

"Artemis has spoken; she has something special planned for those two, something she will reveal in her own good time."

"Then I shall say no more."

A relieved Ephiny chanced a smile.

"Other than…"

"Ephiny's smile sagged into a frown."

"Other than to say, some form of ruling from you on the matter might assuage the building resentment among your people."

"Point taken, Eponin, perhaps a meeting with Siri is in order."

"And, the Lord Commander."

"If you've not noticed my love, he is no Amazon."

Eponin quirked one eyebrow sarcastically. "But he is bedding an Amazon, which makes it your business, my Empress."

Ephiny sighed, "Bedroom shenanigans are not the privy of an Amazon Queen"

"I beg to differ. Siri is Amazonian nobility, the Chosen of Artemis. Marriages of the nobility are matters of state." Eponin walked out of the chamber.

"The Empress has asked for me?"

Vidalus fidgeted mightily in his chair.

"In so many words, yes. It is sometimes my duty to – anticipate – her desires." He continued.

"Even in carnal matters Mayor-domo? "I was pledged to Perticus, it was a good match." Gabrielle countered.

"Was it? Seems you did all you could to break the bond."

"I did not! I only lied to him to spare him the futile attempt to buy me out of slavery."

"So you preferred slavery to the love of Perdicus?"

"I…"

Gabrielle looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "He was a good man, dull, bit stupid. Oh! That is so uncharitable of me to say!"

"Truths held in the heart, cannot be expunged. Tell me true Gabrielle, did you love him?"

"I thought I could love him, given time."

"You either love, or not. Time makes no difference."

"She killed him!" Gabrielle sat up, "He was a good man, and there was no need for her to do such!"

Vidalus shrugged, "Even the gods make mistakes. Did you know, Lady Gabrielle that the Empress cancelled an appearance in order to be with you for dinner? The whole leadership of the Empire shunned. Certainly, that should count for something?"

"She did? For me?"

"She did, for you, Gabrielle."

Vidalus rose from his chair, "I am servant m'lady, a manager of particulars. As such I have observed much, and this much I do know. High or low, all have flaws, and all make mistakes. Give her a chance Gabrielle," he urged. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Love!?" Gabrielle bounded from her chair. "I think not!"

"One never knows…" Vidalus smiled watching the girl closely, pleased to see her features soften, she was giving in… a little."

"At the very least, I should speak with her again. It is the polite thing to do."

To use the word love was a gamble; Vidalus hoped he planted a seed in her mind. That she could and should, love Xena. He believed the girl already did, it was that Gabrielle needed a push to make the leap to loving Xena.

A bow, "Very good, then by your leave Gabrielle, I must return to duty."

Closing the door behind, Vidalus proceeded to walk down the corridor.

"You do well." A silky voice purred from a dark recess.

He gasped, as she appeared from the darkest recess.

He bowed low, "My pleasure, Empress."

"Your appraisal of her?"

"I-"

Tell me true," Xena interrupted just as he was about to speak, "or I'll have your tongue."

"Clumsy, uncouth, wildly naïve, but…"

"But?" She leaned over a bit, making the already anxious Vidalus even more so.

"She's no fool, Empress."

"Good. Good…" a brief, lopsided smile from Xena, "I prefer it that way. Makes for better sport."

Stepping down from the saddle, he handed the reigns to the military groom who led Gisela to the stables.

The Amazon guard at the gates came to strict attention before one moved to allow him access.

Before stepping though, Sevastian made sure his attire was in good order, no armor, just black Hakama with pure white jacket. His sword tucked neatly into his cotton waistband. The only concession to western style were black boots. Muck coated Rome's streets, boots made them easier to traverse.

Entering the grounds of the Imperial Palace, upon the Palatine Hill, Sevastian was taken aback at the numbers of people in line. All the way to the main gates, each person hoping for a word with the Empress.

The crowd silently moved, ensuring his path was clear.

"Your reputation precedes you Lord Commander," said the Amazon Androdameia, "they know who you are."

He looked back at the Amazon standing near. Androdameia was dressed in the customary attire of her people, tan leathers, and armor. From the strands of her ginger hair hung many a feather, symbols of her status as a warrior. A feather painted red to indicate she had been wounded in battle. Another with a painted red dot to indicate she had killed an enemy. Still more sported a diagonal cut, signifying she had slit the throat of many an enemy.

"My lord!" a fellow stepped from the throng. Sevastian was surprised at how quickly the Amazons drew weapons. Androdameia pressing the tip of her sword into the man's throat, releasing a few drops of blood."

"Please Lord Commander!" the man raised a scrap of parchment, "Please read my petition and present it to our Empress!"

"You must do that." Sevastian refused to look at the document.

"It also affects you, my lord!" he pleaded.

"Whatever pertains to myself, I deal with last."

"The man is insane." Pronounced the Amazon Mimnousa

"You press you petition here?" Androdameia yelled, "Presenting your request to our Lord Commander in hopes he will do your work?! "Wait your turn and present your ideas to the Empress yourself!" Flipping her sword, she then used the broad side of the blade to shove the man back into the crowd."

"You ah…" Sevastian looked up at the Amazon, "Have quite a charming manner." He smiled ever so slightly.

"I am an Amazon, I don't need charm." She replied while sheathing her sword.

Stepping forward, Sevastian was disconcerted by the sight of these people bowing low as he passed. Reaching the grand entrance, the Amazon guard shunted any lingering riff-raff out of his way.

Stepping inside, Sevastian watched as the boisterous hundreds within the cavernous foyer fell silent. Once more, they made way for him, bowing and scraping as he passed to ascend the stairs. At the top of the first flight, the mob was drawn into lines, each line of people culminating in front of a desk. The men seated behind these desks were the gatekeepers, testers of qualifications. If one got past them, it was on to the next hurtle. Eventually, those who scored highest on merit would gain position in the bureaucracy of Empire.

Another flight of stairs, another series of corridors, jammed with people.

Then…

He was before the doors of the Empress' study.

When the Amazon guard opened the door his own guard purposefully stayed behind. What passed between Empress and Lord Commander would be between them alone.

With a click, the door closed.

He was alone with the Empress.

There she stood, back to him, looking out at the Circus Maximus below. Sevastian walked forward. Quickly, he fell to one knee before her, lowering his head until brow touched his upraised knee.

Silence followed. Decorum demanding he not speak until she did.

"Sevastian." She said flat, voice devoid of any hint of her mood.

He raised his head slightly. "What is thy bidding, mistress?"

Turning, she regarded him a moment. Sevastian reflected she was dressed in the same manner in which he first met her. This time her black leathers held a new golden disk one representing Rome. He was familiar with the motif, a wolf suckling two children, Romulus and Remus.

She did not command him to rise.

"Autolycus tells me you would not permit him to execute those who supported Caesar and Pompey. Further, he told me you proclaimed that only I, wield the power of life and death.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Allow me to instruct on what I expect of you, as between us, there must be not one iota of daylight. I command you, and you speak for me across the width and breadth of this Empire. You are my enforcer, the primary instrument of my will. You may take command any military unit; remove any or all leadership in the provinces. Bluntly put, in my name, you wield the full power of the state."

Sevastian shoulders slumped forward; it was a most heavy burden to bear.

"Learn well Sevastian, these maxims of Empire. Disguise your intentions, weaken opposing factions, brake old loyalties, enrich allies, and eliminate rivals."

"To enforce these maxims, it may be necessary to kill."

"Death solves all problems Sevastian, no man, no problem."

After a moment to digest all she had said, he nodded solemnly. "As you command."

"Killing is much like the pain of lost love; it gets easier after the first time."

That statement gave Sevastian pause; he chanced a look upward at his Empress.

"Rise, my friend."

Walking to him, her hand rose, clasping his shoulders. "You have fought with me these last eight cycles. Your mettle is proven. You endured hardship and demonstrated valor the like of which I have scarcely seen. Moreover, you sacrificed the love of your own blood." She paused, making sure his eyes met hers. "There is no one I trust more."

That last nearly caused Sevastian's knees to fail; such was his emotion.

"I have two brothers Sevastian, one long passed on to Elysia. I loved him as the desert loves rain. The other, the worthless lout you met. Know it now Sebastian, I have gained a brother." She paused a moment to allow her statement to sink in. "Yes, you Sevastian," she clarified at seeing his expression, "I think of you as a brother and like a brother I am loyal to you as you are to me."

"Mistress…" Sevastian rasped, I…" His stoicism broke, tears appearing on cheeks. Quickly, he looked down hands moving to wipe those tears away. When he looked up he found her behind her desk, drawing out parchment. With precise glyphs, she signed her name and title in the Roman style, Ego Xena Imperatrix. A drip of hot wax and she impressed her seal. "It is to be known Lord Commander, by this document you see me sign. You have landholdings, in Thrace, Egypt, Macedonia, Aquitania, Partha, Britannia, India, Chin, and…" I give you Athens herself. In each of these holdings, you command a citadel."

Sevastian's confounded look caused her to laugh, a rarity.

"Gentle Empress," he swallowed hard, "I have no experience with farming or—"

"Farm!? You think I'm gonna send you out to farm!?" Xena laughed again! "Sevastian, you need do nothing, but receive a cut of the profits from these lands." She walked round the desk to stand in front of him hands moving to clasp his arms to drive home her point. "You, my Lord Commander, are rich."

So dumbstruck was Sevastian, he could not speak for a moment.

'Empress…" he licked dry lips, "Your royal favors, showered on me are more than I deserve. I can render nothing but my thanks, my devotion, and my – unending – loyalty!"

"I know."

She moved to pour wine, then handed him a chalice. "A toast Sevastian," She raised her cup, "To Empire!"

"Xena, all hail!" he replied firm before taking a sip.

"Now…" with a gesture she bid him follow. "Let us gather round this table and discuss our needs."

Stepping closer, Sevastian noted the map, drawn and marked in the Empress' own hand.

"This Empire will expand." Xena leaned over, one hand sweeping over Germanic territories, and onward to a mountain range named the Urals. "Here these mountains become a great line of natural defense, but we also move in the Nordic countries."

She leaned back and crossed arms over her chest. "What say you, Deshi?"

His habits were well known to her, Xena patiently waiting while he studied the map.

"Sensei," he paused a moment dipping his head to her as custom in the east. "As you command."

"You see no difficulty?" She smiled down at him.

"Much difficulty," he conceded. "The Germanic Tribes, though weakened, are still formidable. No matter, as they will be conquered. Once conquered," his hand swept over the map. "The area will become a great supplier of resources for your Empire. East of the Germanic lands are areas perfect for growing grain."

"And the Nordic Countries?"

Here she could see his confidence flag.

"Excellent fighters, those peoples."

"To no avail Deshi, they will be conquered."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good," Xena removed the weights holding down the edges of the map. "I want you to plan the assault, we attack only when the oncoming winter abates. This will give us time to train new recruits, to include these green Amazons."

Sevastian knew he must do the job well.

"Other matters, Deshi." For a time she looked at him in silence, allowing inner sadness to show.

"I dispatch you to this so called Shark Island Prison with a full complement of Amazons. You know what must be done."

"Sensei…" Sevastian paused, he had already asked for clemency once in Egypt, to do so again would be a fool's errand. "…as you wish."

"What I do, I do only to dissuade others."

Sevastian looked down at his boots briefly, and then up again. "Duty must supersede all else."

"Another assignment, one that I want completed this very day. You will go see Iolaus, I want the slave named Lilla freed. Offer a generous payment from me. If he refuses, take the girl."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Your work here is finished, my friend. Go attend to the matters at hand."

Setting chalice aside, Sevastian bowed low, backing away, he bowed again, then once more before reaching to open the door behind him and exit.

"Nadia?"

The Amazon came to attention in the doorway to her study.

"How does Gabrielle fare this day?"

"She does well Empress, I hear tell she is in the stables."

"The stables?"

"Yes, Empress. She is grooming the horses."

"Grooming horses!?"

"That is what she wished to do, shall I—"

"We will see about this!"

Nadia, quickly stepped aside as Xena swept past.

"Now isn't that better?" Gabrielle stood on her tipiest of tippy toes, speaking soft into one ear. In response to her question, the mare whickered.

"There is no need for you to be grooming my horse! I do that!"

Gabrielle whipped round, then looked up. She knew this Amazon. Well, they had never spoken direct, but she knew enough. This was the mighty Siri dressed in armor, brown leathers, and boots. From the braids in her hair dangled various feathers the significance of which was unknown to Gabrielle.

The feathers looked pretty…

"My pardon, I…" Gabrielle fell silent and dipped her head in the manner of a slave. The old ways died hard. "I took liberties in grooming her without permission."

"I apologize." Siri said blunt, feeling awful for being quick to take the girl to task. "I don't normally allow anyone to touch my horse."

"Head up!"

A wide-eyed Gabrielle snapped to at the bellowed command from the Amazon.

"Shoulders back! Don't hunch forward! You are a slave no more! Act like it!"

She was so stunned; Gabrielle did exactly as ordered without a thought.

"Better." Praised Siri, "Have confidence in who you are, reflect that confidence in how you carry yourself."

Looking round, Siri spied a wooden crate nearby. Drawing it close to Gabrielle, she moved to sit understanding by now that her height could seem threatening. Like the majority of slaves, Gabrielle was a prime example of… shortness.

"It is…difficult… I don't know up from down." Unwittingly, Gabrielle dipped her head forward again. "Being a slave is the only life I've ever known…I…"

"Been tough has it?" Siri dipped her head to meet Gabrielle's downcast eyes. The girl was as cute as can be. Little wonder the Empress was partial to this former slave.

"Fancy clothes, fancy food, fancy curtsies!" Gabrielle blurted. "I know none of the mannerisms, important in the Empress' world. "I'm a keeper of horses, I don't understand rank or, or… titles and …stuff!"

"I do understand your plight."

"You do? Oh! You're just saying that to be nice!" Gabrielle was dismissive.

"I'm not nice."

Gabrielle laughed at that. "I still don't believe you, you know? You are an Amazon and Commander of thousands! I am just a…" her voice fell. "…a nobody."

"You think some mystic cast a spell and – poof – I was suddenly an Amazon and a Commander in the Army of the Conqueror." Siri leaned forward, "I was peasant girl once. Would you believe that?"

Siri watched in silent amusement as Gabrielle appraised her from head to toe for some time.

"No." she answered forthrightly.

Siri could not hold back and chuckled before stretching long legs out to be comfortable. "Well, let me assure you I was every bit the peasant. It is not where we start that is important Gabrielle; rather it is where we end up. You received a great gift, freedom. Being free means making hard choices about what you want in this life. Don't give up your freedom by allowing anyone to choose your destiny for you."

"I could be an Amazon?"

"Certainly, if you chose to dedicate yourself to our ways."

Siri watched as Gabrielle thought about that. The girl scrunching her lips together in a most endearing way.

"I don't know anything about fighting."

"You would learn."

"Good because I'd probably hurt myself if I had a sword or something, I've never been in a fight."

"Everyone starts somewhere; maybe something simple like a staff would suit you?"

"A stick? Like a shepherds staff? Doesn't seem very useful in a fight."

Siri smiled sagely, "You'd be surprised."

"Wouldn't have to be a very long stick, I'm pretty darn short." Gabrielle giggled.

"Height has nothing to do with fighting skill."

"If you say so…" Gabrielle was silent for a time.

"How did you come to be an Amazon?"

"An Amazon raid led by a warrior named Mayam killed my family."

"By the Gods!" breathed Gabrielle while shifting on her feet.

"Here…sit." Siri pulled up another crate.

Gabrielle did so, crossing one leg over the other at the knee while leaning in, keenly interested in hearing more of Siri's tale.

"At the time, I didn't know the truth as to what happened to my family. So…" Siri let out a sigh, "I grew up learning Amazon ways, living and learning our warrior code."

"How did you find out?"

Siri had to smile at the girl's guileless enthusiasm. It was odd. Siri had told precious few the the totality of her life's story. Not even to Sevastian. Then again, this former slave had a way about her, a charm that caused Siri to drop her guard.

"Hercules." Said Siri, a smile upon her lips.

"Hercules!" pure awe from Gabrielle. "You met Hercules!? The Hercules?!"

"Yes," Siri flicked a strand of brown hair from her eyes. "He was very good at catching arrows." She snorted, "He showed up, with a tag along blind man who turned out to be my brother.

"A happy reunion!" Gabrielle smiled wide.

"Not at first, I didn't wish to acknowledge the truth; I fought it all the way."

"Didn't you want to know the truth?"

"With so much of my life, my person, invested in being an Amazon… There was a sense of comfort there, of solidity. I did not wish to upend that. In the end, I had to face reality. I had to accept the Mayam had lied to me, that her renegade Amazons had raided my village and murdered my family and blinded my only brother Ruun."

"What then?"

"I could not give up being an Amazon. Ruun could not let go of his hatred of Amazons. In time, I learned true Amazon ways under a great warrior, Agathe. I consider her to be as my mother. I don't know what became of Ruue."

Siri abruptly bolted to her feet, startling Gabrielle who very nearly toppled off her crate.

"Majesty!" Siri bowed low.

A snap from Xena's fingers and a finger pointing toward the door caused Siri to hurriedly saddle her mare and be gone.

Gabrielle thought to curtsy before Xena, and then clasped her hands together in front while dipping her head.

"Once again," drawled Xena. "We find ourselves in a barn Gabrielle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sit." Xena pointed to a stool.

Gabrielle looked to the seat and then looked back while crossing arms over her chest.

After a pained eye roll, Xena relented. "Please?"

Gabrielle sat. "Why did you send an old palace panderer to speak with me?"

"Panderer?" Xena quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Vidalus."

"Did he speak clumsily?"

"No, Majesty, he spoke to the point. What the Empress desires, she shall have."

"No, no, no!" Xena advanced on Gabrielle. "What you want you shall have!"

Though unnerved by the sight of the Empress looming over her, Gabrielle remained resolute. "My freedom!" she pleaded, "To live the life I chose!"

"Freedom…" Xena scoffed.

"Love cannot flower unless freely given."

"Spare me your platitudes." Xena scoffed. "In my experience, people give love to a ruler like they pay taxes. I am not loved for myself; rather those who shared my bed hoped for position and power. A smirk on beautiful lips, "I know, I have done the same."

"How cold and ruthless."

"You are learning Gabrielle." A momentary smile appeared on dark lips.

"There was no need to kill Perdicus."

"What's done is done." Xena was frustrated the girl would not let go of the issue!

"He was a good man!" Gabrielle was incensed at the Empress' cavalier attitude.

"Then have no doubts, Hades will see he reaches the fields in the underworld."

"He need not have been sent to the underworld!"

"So say you! I disagree!" Xena barked. "And my will rules supreme!"

Anger took hold of Gabrielle's tongue. "I've seen what you are. You're spoiled and vengeful and bloody!"

"Spoiled? That's a new one." Xena gave Gabrielle a glib smile.

"You cannot touch my heart, cannot bribe me with favors. The only love I will give is that of a loyal subject to her Empress."

All humor dissipated as Xena straightened to her full daunting height. "Very well then… I command you return with me to Greece. There you will be my lady-in-waiting. You will be in my presence every day of your life!"

The commanding aura radiating off the Empress compelled Gabrielle to take a knee before her.

"Then we will see…" rasped Xena.

Gabrielle gazed up into cold blue eyes

"Then we will see…"

"Do we bash the door down?"

Sevastian gave the Amazon Guard Captain an exasperated look. "No Androdameia, we knock."

The townhouse was like many in the wealthy districts of Rome, thought Sevastian while balling his hand into a fist to pound on the door. Front rooms were shops, the living quarters behind. Those shops had hurriedly closed when he and the Amazons appeared. As the home was being surrounded by the guard, the occupants elected to close all the shutters, round the house

"Now can we bash it in?" asked Androdameia after a moment had passed.

"No." Sevastian noted her look of disappointment when they both heard the bar lifted and the latch being worked.

"Why do you darken my doorstep?"

Sevastian remained stoic at Iolaus' question.

"May we enter?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Androdameia spoke.

"Then, enter." Iolaus moved out of the way. "The sooner I know the reason you are here, the sooner you will be gone."

In walked Sevastian, surrounded by no fewer than two dozen Amazons. The sight of the female warriors caused several servants to gasp with fright then scurry away. The warriors separated, moving into rooms to check their contents.

"While I am displeased at your being in my home, I will not be rude." Prefaced Iolaus. "Something to drink perhaps?"

"No." Sevastian studied the man. Short like he was, dressed not as a wealthy Patrician, rather as a man understood hard work. Worn brown pants and boots, a simple green shirt, untucked.

"I have come to inquire about a slave named Lila."

"What of her?" Iolaus asked guardedly.

Inwardly, Sevastian was glad Iolaus chose an honest course and not stupidly attempted to deny the girl was a member of his household.

"The Empress wishes her freed."

"Does she now?" Iolaus chuckled. "Lila!" he called out while slowly raising an arm.

All eyes turned to a woman dressed in a beautiful gown the color of the firmament above. As she sashayed toward them. Sevastian quickly surmised she was a slave no longer.

"As you can see, lackey…" Iolaus paused to give the insult more effect. "… She is not a slave. In fact, she is pledged to be my wife."

"Glad tidings then!" Sevastian refused to acknowledge the insult. "The Empress, and Gabrielle, will no doubt be pleased."

"What of Gabrielle?" asked Lila.

"She is well." Replied Sevastian flatly.

"That's it?" Iolaus placed hands on hips.

"I shall take my leave." Sevastian dipped his head out of respect to Iolaus and his soon to be wife." Turning, he began to quickly make his way to the street.

"Lord Commander!"

Halting, he smiled knowingly. Turning he was not surprised to see Lila working her way through the Amazon guard. The warriors were not keen to assist, none moved out of the way to make the smaller woman's trek towards him easier.

"Please," she clasped her hands together in entreaty. "Please… I would treasure any news of my sister."

"She has been freed."

He watched as happy tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"When can I see her? My lord, when?" Lila's words were rushed, excitement coloring her tone.

"That is beyond me."

Her joy muted. "Will you put in a word to the Empress? To allow me to visit Gabrielle?"

A pause…

"I will."

A flood of relief on Lila's features.

Sevastian turned and continued his progress out to the street. The Amazons moving quickly to shove curious bystanders out of the way. With a step up, he was soon in the saddle. Taking reins to hand, he glanced round to see the Amazons staring at him.

"What?" he asked mildly.

As leader of his guard, Androdameia spoke. "Lord Commander, why do you allow disrespect?"

"Iolaus."

"Yes!"

"Would you rather he give me spurious flattery?" Sevastian leaned in a bit toward Androdameia, motioning for the other Amazons to draw nearer. After all had maneuvered horses closer, he continued. "In truth, I appreciate his honesty."

"Why!?" The Amazon Clete blurted, unable to contain her curiosity. "Apologies Lord Commander, she looked down, ashamed by her outburst.

"Quite alright."

At his words, she looked back up and smiled at him. A smile her sisters would tease her about later when they were away from the ears of outsiders.

"Take it from one who knows" Sevastian raised a hand using one finger to tap his chest for emphasis. "When you hold power, many sing your praises publicly, while ridiculing you privately. Fawning courtesies fall from men's lips effortlessly. Iolaus has such depth of character that he cannot bring himself to lie, even in a trivial honorific. It is refreshing to know where he stands. Even if it be in hatred of Empress and Empire."

The Amazons pondered his words, many unconvinced.

"Come then, let us report to the Empress, then I should like to see how the training of new Amazon recruits is progressing."

"And see Siri…" whispered Myrene to Clete as the group rode the streets of Rome.

"Ah… Sevastian… Your wisdom exceeds most mortals. I can see why Athena covets you so." Long beautiful fingers dragged across the pool of water. The image of Sevastian and her Amazons dissipating.

Leaning back against the tree, she enjoyed the beauty of the woodland surrounding her. Around her trees soared upward, each greater in girth and height than the pillars of the greatest temples. The rays of Helios filtered down cutting swathes of light into the darkness of the forest floor.

This was her true home, not Olympus.

She heard the call. Unwilling to leave this idyllic place, the goddess deciding to bring the one calling to her.

A snap of fingers

Ephiny appeared.

For a moment the Queen was disoriented. Quickly, she fell to one knee before the Goddess of all Amazons. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "Greece…" Ephiny exhaled. "How I missed you my mother."

Artemis allowed the Queen some moments to luxuriate in the beauty surrounding them.

Not wishing to leave the goddess waiting, Ephiny moved to speak. "Great Goddess—"

"Artemis will do, we know each other well Ephiny."

"There is unrest amongst your people."

"Siri and Sevastian."

"Yes."

"Rise."

"This is not unexpected. Said Artemis as Ephiny gained her feet.

"If we could know some reason?"

"You ask the gods to explain themselves?" A smile played on Artemis' lips.

"No…" Ephiny fumbled. "I… just… Our tradition in this matter being flouted. Well…Yes."

The goddess laughed at the circuitous route Ephiny took to say she desired an explanation.

"Then, because I love you, I will enlighten as to my reasoning. First however, I wish you to do all you can to encourage the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle. Shouldn't take much," Artemis conceded while stretching out one long leg. "Even though strikingly opposite, those two are drawn to each other."

"Why?" Ephiny asked. "Why are they so… intertwined?"

Artemis shrugged "The Fates never give reasons for their assertions, Amazon. On with Siri and Sevastian. This is an opportune moment for my people."

It was clear Ephiny did not follow.

"What if Xena fell in love with Gabrielle?"

"Not if..." snorted Ephiny, "She is! Stubbornness won't allow her recognize the fact."

"And if Gabrielle fell in love with Xena?"

"Much the same. Though I sense in Gabrielle unease. It was one thing to idolize Xena from afar, now she sees the totality of the Empress, flaws and all."

"Then reassure Gabrielle that you still stand with her, come what may."

"Nudge her toward love, then?"

Yes…" Artemis raised a finger cutting off Ephiny before she could voice more questions. "Do so with the understanding that the girl must make the choice freely. That she understands the darkness within Xena, yet chooses to still love."

"Will the love of Gabrielle drive that darkness away?"

"No my child, it will only temper it. Without the pain of her past, Xena is no longer Xena."

Ephiny nodded slowly. "But—"

She fell silent again seeing Artemis' raised hand.

"I know, Siri and Sevastian. Tell me this Queen. What if Xena wishes to proclaim her love of Gabrielle to the Empire?"

"You mean, marry her?"

"Yes."

"Well within her right, she is the Empress, though many would be disappointed."

"Many men…" added Artemis with a broad smile. "Men with ulterior motives."

"Quite so." Ephiny grasped what Artemis was insinuating. The man who wedded Xena would never hold power, but he could take pride that his child would rule the Empire.

"So there we are… unless…?" Artemis locked eyes with the Queen, drearily hoping that Ephiny would understand.

"Siri and Sevastian!" cried Ephiny. "You want them to have a child, to have Xena recognize that child as her heir!"

"A girl, trained by the Amazons, creating the new order of the ages. One in which Amazons rule."

"By the gods! Exclaimed Ephiny. "May I live to see it!"

"Now that you know bury this secret away, Tell no one. Understand?"

A bow from Ephiny, "Yes my goddess."

"There is more, you may not wish to hear it, but it must be said."

Ephiny took a step closer, her interest peaked.

"The Amazon nation enters a time of trial. You will face many a challenger to your throne, especially if you proclaim yourself Empress over all the tribes."

"Should I not take that course?"

"It is the right path to unify all Amazons."

"Will Xena allow it?"

"One never knows with Xena, but I believe she will." Artemis raised her hand pointing a finger directly at the Queen. "Always remain loyal to Xena, never give her cause to doubt your fidelity or Amazon nation will pay dearly."

"Understood." In your honor, I will defeat any and all challengers to the throne."

"No."

"No?"

"Siri will. Let her be your champion."

"My goddess! I must protest!"

"Many will challenge!" Artemis sighed, pausing a moment to moderate her tone. "Ephiny, you cannot guide the Amazon nation if you are battered and bruised from fighting off claims to the throne. Perceived weakness will only cause more challenges to rise. Let Siri my chosen, an Amazon who is devoted to you and the nation, fight in your stead."

"The Conqueror has need of her training Amazons." Ego caused Ephiny to make one last effort to fight on her own.

Artemis winked at Ephiny in understanding. "No fears, I shall assuage Xena. She will release Siri from her duties for the duration.

"Yes my goddess." Ephiny was crestfallen at Artemis backing Siri. Pride was at stake.

As always, Queen of all Amazons, I give counsel only. You must choose your path. Know this, I need you Ephiny! I need you to do that with you do best! Lead my people!"

"Yes, goddess. Ephiny smiled bolstered by the confidence Artemis had in her ability.

"Good."

A snap of fingers, and Ephiny was gone.

Silence returned, save to the beautiful sounds of the living forest.

Stretching out a hand, Artemis smiled gently while encouraging the fawn to come to her. It did happily, hobbling forward to nuzzle her hand. Within that same hand acorns miraculously appeared, the fawn devouring the wonderful treats. "Do not worry." Said soothingly to the doe ambling closer. "Your little one is safe."

"Now, let it work…" Artemis whispered, having done all possible to align events in her favor.

If it went well, Ares downfall was assured.


End file.
